She ALWAYS comes back
by GothicFruitBat
Summary: A short and fluffy oneshot explaining the phrase, 'If you love something let it go, if it comes back its your if it doesn't it never was' and what effect it has on our favorite fuedal couple. btw I used to be animehearter.


SUMMERY:.If you love something let it go, if it comes back its yous, if it doesn't it never was.

0Ne $h0T ooooo

By the way people I used to be animehearter but my email got deleted so I had to make a new acount cause I can't get on there anymore. I will try to post new and improved stories up in my free time but for now bear with the new fanfiction stories I write for english class.

Well this is basically just a short little one shot I wrote while I was awaiting the other kids in my class to finish their quiz.

* * *

They say if you love someone, let them go. If they come back they're yours, if they don't they never were. Inuyasha lives by this rule, and thats why he's always so cocky. Its why he always argues with Kagome, and its why he usually doesn't go back to get her...he waits for her to come back. And she _always _does.

Another arguement, they happened a lot between Kagome and Inuyasha. And ever since Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo left to move out on their own they'd been getting worse and Kagome always wonders why...

"Sit! I'm going home!" Kagome yelled out and headed for the well.

From the ground Inuyasha smirked, "Go ahead, see if I care!" he yelled back.

In return he heard a simple, "Humph!" and the sound of the dry well magically taking his love away, back to where her life is.

Three days went by and Inuyasha stayed in his favorite tree, keeping watch of the well. She always came back by the third day so where was she. That is what he was wondering. Night fell and his eyes closed. Though his eyes betrayed him his fluffy ears remained loyal.

About twenty minutes later his fuzzy companions twitched with life as they heard the magical well bring back his love. He openes one flawless eye and saw as she threw the big yellow backpack over the lip of the lifeless creature that brought the two together. He smiled as she hoisted herself up and out of the well.

He jumped down from the tree and took her pack. He grabbed her hand and led her into the hut.

"So you came back to me?" he asked throwing her bag aside, in a corner of old Kaede's hut.

She nodded and smiled slightly, "Don't I always?" she asked as they sat down in front of the toasty fire. She lay her head upon his shoulder and sighed awaiting an answer.

He only nodded. Though he was thinking, _'Yes Kagome you always come back, and I always let you go, you must truly be mine.' _

They fell asleep like that. The next morning they were awakened by Koga. He had rushed into the hut, his eye-brows practically knit into his eyes.

"Why are you sleeping with _my _Kagome?!" he yelled out pointing at Inuyasha accusingly.

Instead of getting up and yelling at Koga, Inuyasha sat calmly in place and stated, "She's not yours Koga."

"What?!" he yelled again, not getting the wiser demon's(half-demon's) point.

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha in a questioning manner, where was he going with this?

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and sighed, "Koga you ever heard of the old saying, 'If you love something let it go, if it comes back its yours, if it doesn't it never was'?"

Koga nodded and raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha continued, "You leave Kagome all the time and she never comes to you, though no matter how much I yell, insult, or annoy her she _always _comes back to me."

"Your point mutt?!" The wolf-demon yelled.

"She never comes to you yet no matter what I do to her she comes back. She never comes back to you and always comes back to me. She's not yours Koga, never was. She is and _always _has been _mine_. Now leave, because I will risk my life for her, and I really have no problem with throwing your dead body down the well today."

Koga finally understood and left without so much as a word, he knew Inuyasha was right, he just knew.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha from her place on the floor, "I love you Inuyasha." she purred pulling away.

"I love you too Kagome." he replied and pulled her into a warm embrace. Not too long after they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**well first posted story I hope it was good. Please review!**


End file.
